1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic musical apparatus that has a function of substituting usable preset musical tone control information for unusable user musical tone control information, as well as a program for electronic music.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, electronic musical instruments have been known which generate a musical tone signal, i.e. carries out performance based on tone color data set in the instruments in advance (preset tone color data) or user tone color data that is produced by the user by editing the preset tone color data.
Among such electronic musical instruments, relatively inexpensive low and intermediate grade models read user tone color data that is produced separately by intermediate and high grade models. If a tone generator provided in the low and intermediate models is incapable of handling the user tone color data, tones cannot be sounded based on the user tone color data. To address this problem, predetermined preset tone color data is sent as alternative tone color data to the tone generator, and the tone generator sounds tones based on the predetermined preset tone color data.
Specifically, because tone generators provided in low and intermediate grade electronic musical instruments are incapable of handling user tone color data themselves and tone generators provided in intermediate grade electronic musical instruments are capable of handling basic user tone color data but are incapable of handling high grade user tone color data, grand piano tone color data as one of preset tone color data provided in these electronic musical instruments is sent to the tone generators, which sound tones based on the received grand piano tone color data.
The above described conventional electronic musical instruments can sound tones without fail, but cannot provide performance offensive to the ear because the alternative tone color data is greatly different from user tone color data that is set intentionally by the user.
For example, if the user sets panpipe tone color data as user tone color data in a high grade electronic musical instrument and desires to sound tones by a low grade electronic musical instrument based on the user tone color data, the low grade electronic musical instrument sounds tones based on predetermined grand piano tone color data because it is not capable of handling the user tone color data itself, that is, it is not capable of sounding tones based on the user tone color data. In this case, the performance provided by the low grade electronic musical instrument is offensive to the ear because the grand piano tone color is greatly different from the panpipe tone color intended by the user.